ARTIFACT THE SILVER CRYSTAL
by Crimson Blood20
Summary: The Silver Crystal, a powerful artifact, escaped from the Dark Vault of Warehouse 13 in search of its Mistress.


Disclaimer: I do not own Warehouse 13 or any other character in the story

ARTIFACT - THE SILVER CRYSTAL

The Silver Crystal, a powerful artifact, escaped from the Dark Vault of Warehouse 13 in search of its Mistress.

The Silver Crystal, the Warehouse's most ancient and most powerful artifact to date, sat quietly in the Dark Vault. It is said that the Silver Crystal belonged to late Moon Goddess, Queen Selenity, during her reign of the Silver Millennium nearly a thousand years ago. The gem was said that with each passing of the Queen the gem would grow in power tenfold. And because each Queen would pass away if using the gem to its full potential, if the princess ever used it she would simply be reborn within twenty-four hours.

The gem was said to basically control any power or any force the Queen deemed fit in order to defeat any enemy that came to destroy the Silver Millennium. The gem was said to be able to use a simple wind spell to a more serious, destroy the galaxy spell. That alone was one of the reasons so many evil persons would try to steal the gem for themselves not knowing that even the simplest touch would obliterate them.

The reason why the Silver Crystal was in the Dark Vault was because whoever touched it outside of the Moon Goddess line died. And we're not talking the same way each time. There were dozens of cases of people being frozen, burned, electrocuted, drowned and even so far as to be turned to dust.

* * *

Peter Lattimer just came home from an overseas mission, and after his debrief at Leena's he went home - to his wife Serena Lattimer. As soon as he walked through the door he forgot about everything and just watched his wife as she sat reading in the chair. He watched her for about five minutes before he couldn't take it anymore. In one fluid motion, he had grabbed her by the wrist, hauled her off the chair and had her pinned to the wall.

As Serena gasped at the sudden intrusion but her mouth was quickly covered by none other than her husband's as he tried to devour her. Pete moved his right hand from the wall unbuttoned her shirt and unclasped her bra. Another quick intake of breath had him smirking. His left hand reached up under her skirt and in another quick and fluid motion, ripped away her underwear. He reached down to her womanhood and could already feel the wetness. Without a second thought he drove two fingers inside. He finally relinquished the kiss only to go down to the pink bud on her left breast.

"Pete…" Serena gasped out as Pete continued his ministrations. Pete didn't hear as his only thought was only to please his wife. His right arm shoved them off the wall and encircled her waist and pulled her off the wall and closer to him. He used the momentum to guide them back to master bedroom. They stumbled into the bedroom and fell onto the king sized bed.

"Pete…" Serena gasped out again. Pete continued to ignore her as he tried to go to her right breast, but Serena grabbed him by the hair and forced him to look at her.

"Ow, what?" Pete asked completely out of breath.

"Well hello to you to," Serena said with a smile.

"Hey," he said quickly as he kissed her again. He nudged her down to the bed and removed his fingers from inside her. Now that both of his hands were free he started to take off his own clothes without breaking contact. His cock quickly and easily found his way to her and in one thrust he was completely inside. He set a slow pace at first, wanting to still satisfy the nymph under him.

Serena could feel the buildup of the pressure in her system with each stoke and thrust. "Pete…" her saying his name was the final straw as she finally came with him right behind her. He collapsed on top of her taking in deep breaths as he convulsed. Serena stroked his head and whispered sweet nothings in his ear and she tried to calm him down. After another minute or so, she found him staring up at her with that goofy grin of his. "You know, I may have to send you overseas more often if that's going to be your coming home present."

He chuckled as he brought her closer to him and started to drift off to sleep.

* * *

The Silver Crystal started to glow to faintly glow in the Dark Vault. It wasn't til an hour of glowing that the Silver Crystal broke from its container and started to fly on its own to the office. Claudia didn't see anything as she was engrossed in upgrading one of the inventions that was in the storage, but Artie did. He gasped and dropped whatever papers he was holding and started to adjust his glasses to make sure he was seeing what he was seeing. "The Silver Crystal…?"

"_I must go Arthur Nielsen, my Mistress is near. I must go to her."_ The gem whispered into his mind.

"But…But…"

"_You cannot stop me Arthur, I must go to her. She needs me." _With that said the small gem flew through the door and was simply gone.

"This is bad." He stated as he ran to the communicator.

* * *

Myka Bering woke up in her room at Leena's to the buzzing of the communicator. "Hey Artie," she answered stifling a yawn.

"_Myka, get up hurry, this is very bad._" Artie rushed out.

"What is it Artie?"

"_The Silver Crystal is gone. It flew out from the Dark Vault and is free looking for its 'Mistress'._"

"The what…?" Myka asked as she sat up when she heard 'Dark Vault'.

"_It's a very powerful gem that when touched by the wrong person dies. It also has the ability to enhance its 'Mistress' magical powers tenfold which they could use to destroy this entire planet and quite possibly this entire solar system._"

"Alright, calm down Artie. I'll call Pete and we'll meet at Leena's in an hour." Myka said as she closed the communicator and picked up her cell phone.

* * *

Pete woke up with a jolt and was disappointed that his wife was no longer in the bed with him. He was about to go back to sleep when he heard his cell phone ring again. He quickly grabbed his pants and dug out his cell phone. "Yea Myka," he answered as he fell back on the bed.

"_A gem called the Silver Crystal broke out of the Dark Vault and is on the loose. We're supposed to be at Leena's in an hour._" Myka explained giving his the abridged version.

"Alright I'll be there." He hung up his phone and just laid there for a minute before he got up to go take a shower. He walked out about twenty minutes later and walked to the kitchen. He saw a yellow Post-it on the black microwave and pulled it off.

_Hey honey,_

_I'm sorry that we couldn't spend the day together as we promised. I got called into work this morning because someone thought it would be fun to rob a bank. Anyway, I'll see you when I get off okay?_

_Serena_

_P.S. I left you some breakfast in the microwave._

Pete sighed as he opened said microwave and pulled out a plate of eggs, toast, ham and waffles. _Guess it's almost for the best since I have to go anyway._ He ate the meal quickly and was out the door thirty minutes later.

* * *

Serena sat in the room with her other four SWAT members as she was debriefed on the bank robbery that started almost an hour ago. Of course this robbery was, like most cases, at least five men strong and had kept the people - more than thirty - hostage. Why were there so many people on a Monday morning? Because these people were smart to attack the day after Thanksgiving and after the bank had received their money - almost ten million in cash and one million in change - for the day.

The Chief continued to debrief and give out orders to everyone. "Let's move out people!" He yelled as everyone grabbed their gear and headed out to the SWAT truck. They all piled in and were at the bank in less than twenty minutes.

Serena, as per orders, took the staircases at the back of the bank and climbed up onto the roof. She came up behind the guy that was patrolling the roof, snuck up behind him and quietly took the guy down via a rear naked choke. She then proceeded to the rooftop door and slowly and quietly down to the main lobby. Any resistance that was met along the way dealt with quickly and quietly. She used Morse code in her radio on the team's frequency informing her superiors that she had taken out three men. When she reached the lobby she saw two more men each patrolling the area away from her. She saw that each of them had an AK-47 and black ski masks. She found that each of the hostages were bound and gagged and each seemed to be holding a live grenade. Serena quickly looked around for the pins and found them all hanging around the neck of one of the men. She vaguely heard her Chief talking to them through a megaphone but she ignored that as she tried to defuse the situation. If she took out one of them then the other could retaliate by shooting a hostage. However, if she took one of them hostage…

She snuck up behind the guy closest to her - the one without the pins - and held her Sig to his head. "Let them go now or I won't hesitate to kill your partner here." She said letting her voice drift over the bank. She felt as everyone except her own hostage look up to her.

The other guy looked over at her and let loose a smirk. "Do you really think I care about him? With him and the others out of the way, the entire million is mine! Go ahead and kill…" he didn't have a chance to finish as Serena squeezed of one round the bullet went right between the eyes. She then hit the guy she was holding with the butt of her gun and walked over to the one she shot. She took off the pins and went to each of the hostages. As she placed the pin into a grenade, she unbound the hostages and told them to wait where they were. As she got the last of the hostages, she radioed her Chief to tell him that the mission was a success and that she was coming out with all the hostages alive and unhurt. She then signaled the others to leave the bank and they all ran out like bats out of hell.

As she walked out of the bank herself she was pushed forward into the street by some unknown force and let loose a scream of pure agony. The rest of her team, not knowing what the hell happened to her, rushed to her side and quickly looked her over. There was shotgun wound on the back of her right shoulder, which baffled her teammates considering none of them heard a shot being fired. They rushed her to the closest ambulance truck and the EMTs quickly sedated her and rushed her to St. Mary's.

* * *

After the brief on the Silver Crystal Myka, Claudia and Pete were still sitting around the table now discussing what their next step would be in capturing said artifact. Artie had long since left to go back to the Warehouse and told the three that he would call if he got anymore on the gem. The trio was still talking when Pete got a call from his cell phone.

"_Hello, is this Mr. Lattimer,_" the female on the phone inquired, "_husband to a Serena Lattimer?_"

"This is he. Who may I ask is calling?" He asked gaining the attention of the two women sitting around him.

"_This is Ami Anderson, head nurse here at St. Mary's. Serena was brought in about ten minutes ago, she had a shotgun wound on the back of her right shoulder which caused her to be pitched forward and started to scream. We had to sedate her in case she damaged her throat some more…_" she stopped her conversation as nurses started to rush towards Serena's room.

"_We have a flat line in here! Grab a crash cart!_" One of the nurses yelled loud enough for Pete to hear.

"_Serena has flat lined,_" the nurse rushed out to Peter, "_you may want to get here as soon as you can._" With that the nurse hung up leaving a pale Pete to stare at his phone.

"I have to go." He said as he quickly gathered his things and rushed out of the door with the two behind him.

"Wait, where are you going?" Claudia asked as she got into his black Nissan Titan.

Pete ignored all questions as he drove off not bothering to put on his seatbelt as he drove like a mad man to the hospital. Once there he didn't even bother to park the car as he ran into the building. Myka crossed over to the driver seat and quickly found a parking space and ran in with Claudia behind her. They found Pete entering an elevator but the doors closed before they could even get to him. Myka walked over to the receptionist's desk and showed them her badge. "Secret Service, where did Agent Lattimer go?"

The nurse looked up at the two then quickly went back to her computer, "there is a Lattimer on the second floor, room 231." The nurse informed the two.

"Thanks," Claudia quickly said as the two ran toward the elevator. "I wonder who could be here." Claudia thought out loud to herself.

"Don't know, but I don't think that it's his sister." Myka replied as the doors opened up to the second floor. When they turned the corner they saw four men in black combat boots, black cargo pants with a black bulletproof vest over a black shirt standing in front of room 231. Their M16 rifles all had the safety on as they were clipped onto the vest of each man. They tentatively looked into the room and found Pete sitting in room 231 with his hands clamped tightly around a blonde's hand on the verge of crying.

"Hey Pete," Claudia started softly as she pulled up another chair and sat next to him and began rubbing his back, "what's going on?"

"Its Serena, they said she flat lined twenty minutes ago and they just barely got her back about ten minutes ago." He answered with a shaky voice.

"Pete," Myka started from the foot of the bed, "who is she?"

Pete looked up at the two in front of him, "my wife, Serena." He answered as he pulled out his wedding ring from under his shirt. Myka and Claudia shared a shock glance towards one another before they went back to Pete and the ring that hung around his neck.

"What happened?" Claudia asked getting over the idea that Pete was married.

"They don't know. The nurse just said that after she walked out of the bank after freeing some hostages that she was pitched forward and started to scream, she had a shotgun blast to her right shoulder." He explained to them.

"What host…" before Myka could ask anything else Chief Amara Anderson walked into the room and spotted Pete.

"Pete," the Chief said loud enough for him to hear. Pete looked up at the Chief and walked over to his friend of thirteen years. "How is she?" Amara, who stood at almost six feet, was always confused as a guy with her short, blonde tomboyish haircut.

"Uh…after they had revived her she slipped into a coma. No one knows why."

Amara nodded as she took notice of the other two occupants in the room. "Who are these two?"

Pete looked away from Serena as he started introductions, "Chief Amara Anderson of Pierre's SWAT Division, this is Agent Myka Bering of the Secret Service, and Claudia Donovan, civilian."

"You almost make it seem like it's a bad thing." Claudia mumbled under her breath trying to brighten up the mood. Amara smirked down at her.

The silence was broken as the communicator started to buzz. Myka quickly excused herself and walked into the bathroom to gain a bit of privacy. As soon as Myka closed the door she opened the communicator and looked down at Artie. "Yea Artie, what is it?"

"_Where are you guys? Leena said that you three just left without a word._" Artie asked worried and a bit angry.

"We're at St. Mary's Hospital, Pete's wife, Serena, is in a coma." Myka informed him.

"_Oh, I see,_" Artie said now a bit worried over this new information. "_Well the Silver Crystal completely vanished which means that it found its 'Mistress', so be careful, the three of you, and keep an eye out for anything._" With that, Artie cut the line and Myka closed the communicator. She walked out and found that it was only Amara and Pete still in the room.

"Claudia said that she was going to go on a coffee run." Pete said as he saw Myka exit the bathroom, back in his chair next to the bed. Myka nodded as she walked out of the room to find Claudia.

"So, how's your new assignment going?" Amara asked from the other chair that Claudia was once in. She had sent the rest of the team home telling them that she'll call with any news - good or bad - on Lattimer about five minutes ago. The men were reluctant to leave, but did said under the Chief's order.

Yes, Pete had told him and Serena about his transfer to the Warehouse right before Claudia came and kidnapped Artie. He knew that he shouldn't have - hell, he knew that he wasn't supposed to - and that it was top secret, but this was his best friend of thirteen years that he told everything to. Hell, if it wasn't for her, he never would have met Serena, so yea he told them. Fuck the consequences. "It's okay. Just came back from London to retrieve the guillotine blade that killed Marie Antoinette." He said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Ah, very cool," Amara admired as she sunk further into the chair watching over her friend of fifteen years. _You got to wake up Serena and come back to us._

"Yea, it is."

* * *

Later that night, Pete slept in the chair with his head on the bed still holding his wife's hand. Myka had brought a few things of his from Leena's and left them inside the room about an hour ago.

A little past midnight, there was a blinding light from room 231. No one knew about this light because for the twenty seconds that the light glowed for, time stood completely still over the world. As the light finally subsided, time started back up again and no one was the wiser.

* * *

"_Hello," Serena yelled out to the empty blackness of her subconscious. "Is anybody out there? What's going on?"_

"_Mistress," a voice whispered into her mind. "I finally found you my Mistress." The voice continued to whisper._

"_Mistress? Who are you? Come out and face me." Serena said getting ready for whatever may happen next._

"_As you wish Mistress," the voice replied and in brief flash Serena saw a perfectly cut diamond gem hovering in front of her. "I am the Silver Crystal and you are my Mistress. We cannot live long without the other." Serena stared at the gem in awe. "Mistress, I am so happy to see you again." Serena continued to stare at the gem and unconsciously grew closer to it. She slowly reached out for the gem and as soon as her fingers grazed one of the surfaces the gem shot into her chest and started to infuse itself into each and every cell in her body. Serena screamed out in pain again as she was bombarded with memories of her past life, of her mother and of the Moon. "Shh Mistress," the gem cooed, "everything will be over soon." And true to its words the pain stopped and Serena was left withering on the floor._

_Serena picked herself up as she stared down at herself and the white strapless gown she wore on the moon. Her moon insignia gave off a bit of heat as she reached her hand up to her forehead. __**Oh boy, this is too weird.**__ Serena thought to herself. To think she would be a Moon Princess incarnate. __**Oh Pete.**_

TheSilver Crystal gave another flash and Serena was waking up to see that she was in a hospital with Amara, Pete and a redhead teenager sitting in her room. Pete was still asleep as it looked that he was here all night. Amara didn't have on her uniform, which also meant that she had gone home to change. Serena lifted her hand and ran it through Pete's hair lovingly hoping to wake him up. Pete gave a grunt - or was it a snort - in protest of being waken up. Serena gave a snort of her own as she continued to play in his hair, ignoring the fact that the redhead was silently laughing at the noise that Pete had made. Another minute of Serena playing in his hair finally got him and Pete looked up to see Serena smiling down at him. "Morning," she whispered.

"Morning to you to," Pete said as he kissed her, "how are you feeling?"

"Good actually," Serena answered truthfully. After the Silver Crystal infused with her she woke up refreshed like she had slept for days and her wound was completely gone. She turned to look over to Amara who was leaning on the bathroom door staring at the couple.

"Oh that was so sweet," Amara mocked-gushed as she placed a hand over her heart.

Serena just threw her pillow at her hitting Amara right in the head. "Hello to you to Amara."

At this Claudia did bust out laughing at the antics in front of her drawing the attention of the blonde on the bed. "Oh sorry, but that was hilarious." Claudia reasoned. She got up and walked over to the bed and held her hand out for Serena, "Claudia Donavan, civilian, according to Pete here." She introduced herself with a smile.

Serena immediately liked this girl. "Police Officer Third Grade Serena Lattimer, Pierre SWAT." Serena introduced herself as well taking Claudia's hand and shaking it.

"You're SWAT?" Claudia blinked. "That is so cool; I guess that's what all the muscle was for yesterday." She beamed.

Serena giggled as she tried to get out of bed however, Pete pushed her back down. "Pete," she started to whine.

"No, you're staying in bed until the doctor says otherwise." Pete told her firmly.

"But Pete…"

"No buts Serena," he said as he started to leave to go look for a doctor. Serena pouted at her husband's back before she started to get back up again.

"Serena, just stay here," Amara said as she threw the pillow back at Serena hitting her in the face as well.

"But I just want to get out of here, you know how much I despise hospitals," she said as she pulled the pillow away from her face.

"Serena…" Amara started.

"You flat lined Serena," Claudia stated bluntly as the blonde turned to her quickly. "That's why he's so worried about you."

"Flat lined?" Serena whispered more to herself as she sat back down on the bed. After about a minute of awkward silence, she looked back up at the two in the room, "fine, I'll stay in bed until the doctor says that I can go."

"Good." Amara said as she walked to the door and stuck her head out. "I'm about to go on a food run, you want anything?

"Two double cheese burgers, large fries and a sweet tea from McDonald's." Serena immediately put in her order. She looked over at Claudia who declined. "What about Pete?"

"I'll call him," with that Amara grabbed her coat and was out of the room. That left Claudia and Serena alone.

* * *

Pete finally found a doctor to go and check up on Serena when he got a phone call from Amara saying that he was pulling up into McDonald's and if he wanted anything. Pete quickly ordered a Big Mac, large fries and a coke. He went back to the room and found Serena and Claudia laughing like they were old friends. _Well, at least they get along well._ He thought as he continued to watch the two from the doorway. The doctor soon came into the room and quickly checked over Serena, dumfounded that she was in perfect health. Then again, they didn't know what had caused her to slip into a coma either. He was going to put her on a twenty-four hour observation, but thought otherwise. He gave the release forms to Pete and chuckled as Serena got out of bed and started to do a dance knowing that she'll be out of here in a few hours.

As Pete was busy filling out the forms Serena grabbed her bag that Amara had brought that morning and rushed into the bathroom to shower and change. She came back out about thirty minutes later wearing a tight black shirt, a pair of black cargo pants and a pair of black combat boots. Serena tied her waist-length hair into a French braid and sat on Pete's lap as she continued her conversation with Claudia.

Amara came back about five minutes after Serena walked out of the bathroom and placed the food in front of the Lattimers. Serena rushed her thanks to Amara and quickly attacked her food. As Amara laid down on the bed - shoes and all - she started to call the rest of the team to inform her that Lattimer was being released today. She also informed them that they all had the week off no exceptions.

Pete finally finished the forms and regretfully got Serena off his lap as he went to give the form back to the doctor. Claudia quickly texted Myka saying that they were leaving the hospital and that she'll be at Leena's in a few. Pete was debating whether to take Serena home or to Leena's. He knew that if he took her home than he wouldn't be able to watch her, and if he took her too Leena's then Artie would be on his ass about privacy. He said his goodbye to Amara saying that they should catch a movie this weekend and quickly got into his truck with Claudia and Serena right behind him.

* * *

Pete drove up to Leena's Bed and Breakfast and parked the car. He got out and draped an arm over each girl as he walked into the house. "So this is where you go from time to time huh?" Serena asked. Pete nodded as he opened the doors and was slightly surprised to see Leena there staring at Serena.

The Silver Crystal stopped time again as Leena was staring at Serena trying to read her aura. It was pure silver and a feeling of peace and serenity washed over her. She suddenly gasped as she backed up a bit as she finally felt placed why the aura felt familiar. _"Princess Serenity?"_ She questioned telepathically to the blonde.

"_I was her at one point in time yes, but please do not tell anyone, I'm still trying to get used to the idea of being an incarnate."_ Serenity replied back. _Telepathy rocks! I wonder if I could do with Pete. Or anybody else for that matter._

"_Your Majesty, I will do as you ask, however, did the Silver Crystal inform you about your training that you need to go through in order to better control it?"_

"_Yes it did, and I will begin training tonight while everyone is asleep, and please do not use such formality with me. I am Serena Lattimer now, not Princess Serenity."_ Serena told her as she started to wonder where she would be able to find a place to practice her old magic. _Either way, I'm either going to have to find a very secluded place, but how am I going to tell Pete?_ She let loose a big smile as she remembered a quick technique that would help. Time started back up and Serena all but dragged Pete up the stairs. "We need to talk for a minute," she whispered to him at the top of the stairs.

Claudia shook her head as she watched Pete being dragged away by his petite wife and headed to the kitchen for something to eat. Leena soon followed with a smile tugging on her lips.

Once in Pete's room Serena instructed him to sit down on the bed. He did as told and stared at her in confusion. Serena sat next to him and placed her forehead on his as the moon insignia blazed on her forehead. "Luna Mind Meld," she mumbled under her breath. There was a bright flash in the room and soon it was Pete's turn to become bombarded with memories of Serena's past.

Pete stared up at Serena with wide eyes. "Serena?" He asked unsure.

"Yea, it's still me. Serenity is gone and I'm her incarnate, I make the rules this time around." Serena state as she looked into his eyes.

Pete nodded as he pulled her close and into his embrace. "Wait, does that mean that you know where that gem went to?

Serena smiled sadly as she nodded her head. "Yes, it found me yesterday and I absorbed it last night. It is a part of me just as I am a part of it."

"Serena," Pete started as he stroked her cheek, "I have to tell Artie about this. He said that that gem broke its way out of the Dark Vault, that it killed hundreds of people looking for its Mistress and that it would enhance the owner's magic tenfold."

"I know that you do, but can't it wait? Just a little longer at least?" She asked as she snuggled up to him.

"Sure, but I'm going to have to tell him eventually." Pete replied sleepily as he pulled her closer to him as he started to drift off to sleep.

"Mhm," Serena replied as she too started to drift as well.

* * *

Later that night, Serena woke up and gently untangled herself from Pete and quietly walked to the backyard of the inn. Once she was outside she found a bench and a water fountain. She ignored the bench and instead opted to sit in front of the fountain with her legs crossed Indian style; she closed her eyes and started to concentrate on the gem that was now a part of her. A manifestation of the gem was soon floating in front of her and put a purple barrier around her to protect her from any prying eyes or any machines that could pick up her energy signature.

As Serena concentrated on the gem's fire she found out that she had complete of the four elements, time, death, and the weather itself. From inside her barrier, Serena expanded the barrier to include the fountain as she decided to try out a few things. The first thing she did was to actually stop the flow of the water; she started in astonishment as she played with the frozen stream pouring from the maiden's vase. She let the water continue to flow before she encased the entire fountain in ice. She laughed gaily as she touched the smooth ice almost wishing she had a pair of ice skates. She let the ice melt before she started to play with the plants around the fountain. She made the flowers bloom under the moonlight she was going to revert them back to their original state, but decided against it and instead made the whole backyard completely blossom in the moonlight. All the weeds were gone and all that was left were lush green grass, flowers from the elegant Eden Rose to the sunflower. The trees themselves had more vines and branches from their trunk. She smiled to herself as she finally let the barrier down and walked back to Pete's room.

_I wonder if I could use these new powers for work. Granted it is a bit of a disadvantage for everyone else, and people would start thinking that something is wrong with me if I started asking for even more dangerous assignments. Besides, I've gotten this far without them._ Serena thought as she started to climb the stairs. _Okay, I'll only use them for work if shit ever went seriously wrong._ She reached Pete's room and her hand rested on the handle. _But what about Pete and his partner? They face unnecessary danger every time they're tracking down an artifact._ She let go of the doorknob and leaned against the door. _Well, technically, now I'm practically in charge of who dies right? So what if I put a small charm on those two to prevent their deaths while their recover artifacts? That way they can always come home and can grow to a very old age._ Serena continued turning the thought over and over in her head. _I'll do it; they don't deserve to die for these artifacts._ Happy with her decision she finally opened the door and walked over to Pete's sleeping form. Her fingers daintily brushed against his arm and a purple barrier formed around him before it got absorbed into his skin. _I wonder if I can do that to his partner without them noticing,_ Serena thought as she started to chew on her bottom lip. _Probably not, but I guess once we're introduced and know where her room is I'll probably do it while they're asleep tomorrow night._ Serena, happy with her new decision, went back asleep with her husband's arms around her.

* * *

The next morning Leena woke up early as usual and walked out to the backyard for her morning tea. She gasped she saw her backward completely flourishing. _How…when…what?_ Leena couldn't form a sentence as she stared at her backyard. _Serenity,_ she thought as a smile touched her lips, _thank you so much._ She sat down on the bench and started to drink in pure bliss with nothing on her mind to think about.

Artie came out to the backyard almost twenty minutes later and looked at Leena. "When did this happen?" He asked referring to backyard. Leena simply shrugged her shoulders and continued to stare at nothing. Artie looked at her confused before he went back inside. He found Myka and Pete sitting at the table; he also saw Claudia and a blonde sitting in the lounge chatting about nothing in particular. He walked over to Pete and Myka, "uh who is the blonde in the lounge talking to Claudia?" He whispered to the two agents in front of him.

Pete looked over to the two in the lounge with a small smile, "that's my wife Serena, you want to meet her."

Artie looked like he was about to blow a gasket. "What, why-why-why-why is she here? No one comes here except Warehouse agents." Artie stammered trying to not yell and gain the attention of the two in the lounge.

"Well, yea I know that," Pete replied knowing that this was coming, "but I wasn't going to leave her home alone after she just got out of the hospital. So it was either she stays here with me or you were down one agent trying to find that…gem…" Pete slowed down as he realized that they really didn't have to look for it considering he actually knew where it was. He gave a small laugh as both Artie and Myka started to stare at him strangely.

"Yea, well I only wished that you had talked to me first," Artie dropped the subject as he sat at the table. He placed all files he had on the Silver Crystal onto the table with a heavy sigh. "Well, like I said yesterday, the gem is gone probably with its 'Mistress' now. There is no way to trace it as it makes its 'Mistress's' energy signal untraceable by any machine made by man. We don't know how this gem can alter its 'Mistress's' mind. Granted the story goes that the Moon Goddess line was pure and completely innocent, but that was while they were all on the Moon. We don't know how Earth's influence may have tainted the Moon Goddess line." Artie continued to explain as he started to rub his temple.

"But what if Earth didn't influence her at all?" Pete asked a bit concerned for his wife.

"Well, that is a high possibility that she wasn't effected by Earth," Artie agreed, "though they were a people of the Moon I guess that if one was to be born as half human than that half may have been enough for her to not be effected." Artie continued to theorize.

Pete slowly let out a sigh of relief without gaining the attentions of the other two occupants at the table. "So, other there's nothing new from the meeting yesterday morning right?"

"Uh yeah," Artie agreed as he started to collect the files again.

"Alright, well until we get any new information I'm going to take Serena out." He replied almost giddy with excitement as he excused himself from the table and into the lounge. He walked behind Serena and whispered in her ear that they were about to go out. He quickly dashed upstairs and grabbed his keys, wallet and Serena's boots. He handed her the boots as he reached the lounge again. She beamed up at him before she laced up her boots. She waved goodbye to all the occupants in the inn before she walked out with her arms latched tightly to her husband.

They went out to a small Italian restaurant and then went to the local park. As they walked slowly walked the path Pete refused to let her go knowing that she was so close to dying the other day. He stopped in the middle of the path and just held her for a few minutes. _I almost lost her._ He thought to himself.

Serena was startled at his sudden possessiveness and was about to ask if anything was wrong until she heard his one thought. "Oh Pete, you'll never lose me." She told him as she hugged him back.

"How did you know…" started Pete but stopped his question as Serena started to kiss him.

"Telepathy," she answered him, "is one of the powers that I got from that gem." She gave him another small chaste kiss.

"One of the powers, how many do you have?" He asked.

"Apparently, a lot of them. I was even able to put a barrier around you so that you wouldn't die on me while you collected artifacts."

"When?"

"This morning after I made the inn's backyard bloom," she answered wistfully, "it's like a utopia now."

"So you're saying that I can't die now?" He asked as he started a dance.

She giggled, "sort of, I only made it so that you wouldn't die while collecting those artifacts you mentioned awhile ago. I was going to put the same charm on your partner and mine once I get back to work." By now he had spotted a bench and as he sat down he pulled her down on top of him with a squeal.

"Do you think that that's wise? I mean don't get me wrong, I love the idea of being invincible, but don't you think it's a bit unfair?" He asked being uncharacteristically philosophical.

"Yea, but in our line of work we have to some sort of advantage over the bad guys or we come home in body bags right?" She leaned into his arms.

"You have a point there." They decided to drop the conversation there as they just stayed there on the bench just staring at the sky. After ten minutes Serena shivered and Pete decided that it was time to go. "Do you want to go home or back to the inn?" He asked as they stood up and he placed a kiss to the back of her neck. Serena shivered again but this time it was out of passion and not of the cold.

"Mmm," Serena moaned as Pete continued to kiss her neck and nibble on her ear. "If you keep this then we won't make it to either place." She replied huskily as she turned around and started to attack him. After a minor make-out session there in the park Pete finally broke the kiss and started to guide her back to the truck. Once at the truck, Pete slammed Serena into the truck and just stared at her. "Pete?" She asked looking up into his eyes.

"Don't you ever leave me," he ordered as he continued to stare at her, "please, I almost lost you yesterday. Don't you ever leave me, promise me."

"I promise to never leave you," she told him as she placed her left hand on his cheek. Pete nodded as he brought her into another bone-crushing hug. They then piled into the truck and Pete droved to their apartment.

* * *

It was now Friday morning - four days after Serena got released from the hospital. Amara had called her at around ten o'clock that morning, telling her that she had to come down to her house at noon, and to bring Pete along as well. Serena shrugged her shoulders and went to the bathroom to take a shower. She came back out wearing the same black outfit she had on when she was released. She sat down on the bed brushing her hair.

"Serena!" Pete yelled from the kitchen,

"Yea babe," she answered still brushing her hair.

"Where is the salt?"

Serena stopped brushing her hair as she realized that Pete was in the kitchen - trying to cook. She ran out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. "What are you up to?" Serena asked as she took the spatula out of his.

"Hey!" Pete protested as he tried to get back said utensil. "I was trying to cook you breakfast." Serena looked down at the eggs and found that they were still light and fluffy and not black like the last time he cooked about a month ago. She slowly handed the spatula back to him but stayed in the kitchen nonetheless.

After breakfast the couple was just lounging around in the living room. Pete was sitting in the recliner with Serena sitting in his lap while he caught up on the current football season. "So what are your plans for the day?" Pete asked.

"Well, Amara told me to drop by her house this afternoon, you should defiantly come by, though I doubt it has anything to do with work because she would have told me to come in as soon as possible."

"Oh well that's nice," Pete said slightly fidgeting under her. Serena felt that and curiously looked down at him.

"What's wrong Pete?"

"It's nothing," he told her returning back to the television. Serena stared at him for another thirty seconds before he hung his head in defeat. "Alright, alright, it's Artie. He is really, _really_ stressed out about that gem. And since I couldn't tell, he told Myka and me to stay at the warehouse all night trying to think of a way to find it." Pete said as he slowly got up and went to bed without as much as a good night.

Serena watched him go as she chewed her bottom lip in frustration. _I guess I finally have to tell this Artie about the Silver Crystal today._ Serena decided as she grabbed her coat and walked out of the house.

* * *

Serena pulled into Leena's Bed and Breakfast and quickly parked the car. She walked through the front door with a wave to Leena as she approached her. "Have you seen Artie?"

"I haven't, but he is at the Warehouse, would you like me to call him for you?" Leena offered.

"That would be most grateful actually. I'll wait for him in the lounge." Serena said as she bowed to her host and waited for Artie in the lounge. Claudia came and kept her company until Artie finally walked through the front door. Claudia was about to excuse herself when Serena asked her to come back with Myka.

"What is this about?" Artie asked Leena as soon as he saw her, "what is the emergency?" Claudia and Myka came down hot five seconds later and sat in the lounge with Serena.

"Excuse me Artie, but could I have a word with you, Claudia and Myka? I have something I need to tell you three." Serena asked from the doorway leading into the lounge.

Artie turned around slightly startled at the voice. "S-S-Serena?" He asked slightly surprised. He looked at Leena who just smiled at him and went into the kitchen to fix some tea for the four.

Once he sat down Serena smiled at him. She closed her eyes and within five seconds a manifestation of the gem was floating in front of three shocked people.

Artie stumbled backwards as he saw the gem floating in front of him. "The Silver Crystal? You had it all this time?" He asked baffled. He saw her nod and then he started to get a little angry, "did Pete know about this?" Yet another nod.

"Wait a sec here." Claudia started looking between Serena and the gem, "how did you know we were looking for that?"

"Did Pete tell you about the Warehouse?" Myka asked.

Serena gave a small nod, "but don't blame Pete, it's all my fault. We started this years ago, before we even got married, to tell each other all of our private and secret missions. We knew that if anything was to happen to either of us, we at least know that we could take care of ourselves." She gave a small smile to Leena as she placed the tray of tea and cookies down on the coffee table. She grabbed one of the tea cups and took a sip.

"Take care of yourselves? But how do you 'take care' of yourself, if you don't mind me asking?" Artie asked still baffled that not only was the gem still in front of him but Pete had told his wife one of the biggest secret in the United States government.

"Oh yea sorry about that," Serena said brought the gem back into herself, "the name is Police Officer Third Grade Serena Lattimer, Pierre SWAT." She said reintroducing herself for Myka and Artie.

"How did you come into possession of the Silver Crystal?" Myka asked.

Serena sat back down and started to tell the three about the day the Silver Crystal fond her. After she finished her story she looked down at her watch and quickly got up. "If you'll excuse me, I have to be down at my Chief's house in fifteen minutes. However, if you have any more questions for me than I'll be more than happy to meet you back here at any time if I'm not in the field myself." She told them as she exited through the front door with a quick wave to Leena.

* * *

Serena parked the car on Amara's street seeing as how her driveway was completely full. She opened the front door and Michelle came out of nowhere and tackled the other woman in a fierce hug. Michelle was a woman of five feet seven inches with auburn, shoulder-length, very wavy hair. Michelle and Amara met in college and stayed close friends throughout the years as Michelle started to travel with the New York Symphony Orchestra as a violinist. "Serena, it's so good to see you again! I would have come and visited you in the hospital, but my niece, Hotaru, came over for the summer." Michelle gushed out still hugging the life out of the smaller blonde.

Serena laughed at Michelle as she hugged her back as well, "it's okay Michelle, it was a gunshot wound, nothing I haven't had before." Serena said as she stroked Michelle's hair. Serena held Michelle at arm's length and smiled at her. She looked around and found a small and frail looking brunette child standing at the top of the stairs. "And who might this young pretty thing be?"

Michelle followed her eyes and smiled up at Hotaru. She held one of her arms up to Hotaru and smiled brightly at her encouraging her to come down. When Hotaru slowly came down the stairs she hid behind her aunt and stared shyly up at Serena. "This is my niece Hotaru, she's a bit shy around new people."

Serena bent down to Hotaru's eye level and smiled at her. "Hello, my name is Serena. I'm a friend of your Aunt Michelle and of Amara. How old are you Hotaru?"

"Six and a half," Hotaru whispered with a small smile.

"Six and half? Wow you're a big girl! And what grade are you going to this year?"

"Second."

"I loved the second grade." Hotaru gave her a shy smile. "I made lots of friends in the second grade, I even keep in touch with some of them." Hotaru slowly came from behind Michelle and slowly came over to Serena. When she came close enough, she put her arms around Serena's neck in a friendly hug.

Michelle almost had tears in her eyes as she saw Hotaru open up to someone besides her and Amara. "Come on you two," Michelle said after she quickly whipped her tears before Serena could see, "let's go get something to eat shall we?" Serena nodded as she got up and started to walk towards the back door, as Hotaru slipped her hand into hers and the three of them walked out to the backyard.

"Hey Lattimer is finally here!" Police Officer Third Grade Michael Krieggsmann yelled from the cooler with Police Officer Third Grade Reginald Brown as they each held a beer in their hands. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to the back door to see Serena, Michelle and Hotaru standing on the porch.

Amara, who was at the grill looked up at Hotaru and gave her a smile as well. She took a hot dog from the grill, placed it on a paper plate and handed it over to Hotaru. She ruffled the young girl's hair before she patted Serena on the back. "Someone grab Lattimer a beer." The barbecue continued on and Pete even showed up about halfway through.

* * *

Artie sat at the Warehouse thinking about the Silver Crystal. _So Pete's wife is the late Princess of the Moon._ Artie mused over. He turned around to get some of his cookies and right there in the kitchen was Mrs. Frederic. "Geez, I really, really, _really_ wish that you would stop doing that."

"Did you find the owner of the Silver Crystal?" She asked un-phased by his remark.

"Yes I have."

"And…"

"It's Serena Lattimer."

Mrs. Ferguson nodded and got up from the table and straightened her shirt. "Very good Artie," she said as she started for the door.

* * *

On Monday morning Serena was called to the Captain's office. Serena, having still had no assignments since her last mission, wore her navy blue flight suit. As she looked over around the Captain's office, at parade's rest, she noticed a woman sitting in the chair across from him. "Lattimer, Mrs. Frederic here has requested that you transfer to her unit. Normally, she only recruits from the Secret Service but she heard about your last mission." Captain Locke informed her.

Serena looked over to the back of Mrs. Frederic's head and then back at Captain Locke. "With all due respect Sir, I like it right here Sir."

"Lattimer, this is a very valuable opportunity. You should at least think about it." Locke urged her as he got up from his chair.

"I know it is Sir, though like I said, I would like to stay right here." Serena kept her voice calm and even. She knew who Mrs. Frederic was even if Pete hadn't told Serena about her. The Silver Crystal was giving off a feeling, neither good nor bad, but knew that she didn't want to find out.

"Would you mind if you gave us the room for just a minute Brian?" Mrs. Frederic asked still staring at the man in front of her. Captain Locke nodded before he silently left the two women in his office.

Serena dropped the parade rest and glared openly at the woman who was now standing in front of her. "I will not leave my job here to go on your treasure hunts that my husband is more than capable of with Myka. You will never ever return here is that clear Irene?"

"How did you…" Mrs. Frederic started for once not knowing anything.

"Why should I tell you? You don't tell Pete, Arthur or Myka anything. You think you're above everyone, so no, you're not going to find out. And if I find out that you breathed a word about me to the Regents trying to 'recruit' me again, and _I_ will not stop until I find you and either banish you or put you into suspended animation, bodyguard or not. If you send Pete or Myka, or even Claudia for that matter, on a mission that you or I know that won't come back from, I will definitely kill you." She saw Mrs. Frederic nod and Serena gave a small smirk of satisfaction, "you're dismissed." Mrs. Frederic gave a nod before she got up and walked out of the office followed closely by Serena.

"Like I said Sir, I'm staying here." Serena informed the Captain as she passed him by the water cooler and heading back to her squad room.

THE END

Please Read and Review!!! Thanks!!! :)


End file.
